versus_compendiumfandomcom-20200216-history
Susie (Kirby)
Susie (Susanna Patrya Haltmann) 'is a secondary antagonist turned reluctant ally in Kirby Planet Robobot, and later on a full-on ally of Kirby in Star Allies. Serving as the secretary of the Haltmann Works Company, Susie has her own agenda and role to play... Background Years prior, the head of the Haltmann Works Company, Max Profitt Haltmann, was experimenting with a recently discovered piece of technology, the supercomputer Star Dream. However, by accident, he fired a laser at his newly born daughter, Susie, seemingly vaporizing her on the spot. Although she was presumed dead, Susie had actually been transported to the mysterious Another Dimension. She spent years there studying the native Doomer race, which she used to create the Holo Defense API, before finally returning to the company and becoming its secretary. Using the fact that her father had lost his memory of her, Susie concocted a plan to steal Star Dream to sell to a start-up company and become rich. And all of it hinged on Kirby, who formed an unlikely alliance with Susie to stop Haltmann and Star Dream from conquering the universe. With the threat over, Susie continued her father's mission of mechanizing planets, though she seems content with stopping the greater evil as of now. Stats '''Attack Potency: '''At least '''Multi-Solar System Level '(Capable of fighting enemies like Void Termina, and is rather comparable to Kirby even when on foot) | At least 'Multi-Solar System Level '(Stronger with the mech than without) | At least 'Multi-Solar System Level '(Is an upgraded variant of the standard Haltmann Works Company Mech Susie normally controls) '''Speed: Beyond Massively Faster than Light (Capable of reacting to attacks from Void Termina, whose weakened pieces moved at these speeds) | Beyond Massively Faster than Light (Can keep up Kirby in combat) | Beyond Massively Faster than Light '(Should be comparable in speed to her regular mecha, if not superior) '''Durability: '''At least '''Multi-Solar System Leve'l (Capable of taking hits from Astral Birth Void) | At least '''Multi-Solar System Level (Her mech took many hits from Kirby before being destroyed) | At least Multi-Solar System Level (Mech becomes more durable than before) Hax: Explosion Manipulation, Intangibility, Toon Force, Morality Manipulation '''via Friend Hearts, '''Healing, Purification '''with Friend Hearts, '''Power Bestowal, Stat Manipulation '''with Power-Up Hearts, '''Invulnerability, Summoning Intelligence: Above Average '(Was able to deceive Kirby and her father to acquire Star Dream to sell to private investors) | '''Above Average '(Same intelligence as before) | '''Above Average Stamina: High '''(Able to fight many powerful bosses in the Ultimate Choice in a row) Powers, Techniques, and Equipment Powers * '''Fire/Ice/Wind/Water Manipulation: '''While Susie can't generate these elements on her own, she can have her blaster infused with them to power herself up. * '''Electricity Manipulation: '''Susie's Blaster naturally generates powerful electricity and plasma to attack * '''Purification: '''Scaling to Kirby's Friend Hearts, which purified the corrupted Jambastion Mages and Hyness from the powers of darkness. * '''Morality Manipulation: '''Friend Hearts can make any enemy of Susie's into an ally as soon as they make contact, with the exception of true evil like Void Termina, whom are merely damaged by them. She also has resistance to the Dark Hearts, which perform a similar function for the opposite alignment. * '''Power Bestowal: '''Anyone Susie hits with a Friend Heart also gains the ability to use Friend Hearts. * '''Invulnerability: '''With Invincibility Candy. * '''Summoning: '''Susie can summon a HWC Mech at any time, and hit essences with Friend Hearts to turn them into allies. * '''Shielding: '''Susie can guard against attacks to take minimal or no damage. * '''Flight * Stat Manipulation: '''Power-Up Hearts are capable of boosting Susie's attack, defense, and speed by 5 stages each. * '''Explosion Manipulation: '''Susie is capable of firing explosives out of her mech's lower half. * '''Intangibility: '''Can turn into a small ball of intangible energy. * '''Toon Force: '''Can recover from being flattened and turned into a flaming shish-kebab by Flamberge almost instantly. * '''Healing: '''With Maxim Tomatoes and regular Tomatoes. Techniques * '''Mech Jump: '''Susie's HWC Mech jumps into the air and attempts to squash the opponent. * '''Spin Cycle Dash: '''Susie spins her mech's arms and moves forward. When ice-powered, the spin creates ice crystals to freeze the ground beneath. With wind, the suit is capable of flying. With fire, it becomes enveloped in a flaming tornado. With water, damaging water drops are flung everywhere. And with electricity, an electric wave is released outwards upon activation. * '''Mech Bomb Barrage: '''Susie fires several explosive screwdriver-head bombs at the opponent. They also have slight homing properties and can be fired in multiple formations * '''Driver Slam: '''Susie's exposed cockpit is covered as her mech drills into the ground, creating shockwaves to damage opponents in either tall or short orientations. With ice, ice crystals are formed where the mech hits the ground. With wind, a tornado is created around Susie to damage enemies. With fire, a powerful explosion occurs in a wide radius around the mech. With water, water drops are scattered everywhere. And with electricity, lightning strikes around the mech. * '''H.W.C Blaster: '''Susie shoots her blaster at enemies. When powered by ice, it releases ice crystals that fall to the ground. With wind, the shots curve upwards. With fire, the Blaster becomes a flamethrower. With water, the Blaster can be charged to release a waterball that travels farther with greater charge. And with electricity, the shots bounce on the ground. * '''Charge: '''Susie grabs her Transporter and charges it up behind her, akin to Jet Kirby's Store Power. * '''Ultra Transporter Burst: '''Susie charges forward, rocketing into opponents like Jet Dash. * '''Terra Burst/Aero Cracker: '''Susie releases energy from the Ultra Transporter Burst through her arms, damaging opponents like Jet's Jet Cracker. * '''Diving Heart: '''Susie takes the grabbed enemy into the air and flies in the shape of a heart before slamming the enemy with full force and tossing them away like Jet's Rocket Dive. * '''Charge Shock/Transporter Jump: '''Susie stores up the Transporter charge, and then uses it to jump higher and hit opponents above her. * '''Transporter: '''Susie uses her Transporter, a device with a propeller that she used to fly away after her boss fight, to fly up. She can also fire the Blaster one-handed in this state. * '''Business Suit Up: '''Susie presses a button on her remote and deploys her Business Suit. She can also recall the suit at any time unless it is destroyed, at which point she needs to wait to summon another one. The mech is capable of a double jump for extra mobility. * '''Drillbit: '''Susie fires non-explosive drill bits in front of her. With ice, the bits release damaging ice crystals. With wind, the bits perform a loop to damage airborne foes. With fire, the bits become exploding bits. With water, the bits perform a nosedive and release a column of water on contact with the ground. And with electricity, lightning strikes where the drill bits hit. Equipment * '''Business Suit: '''A mech Susie can summon to boost her offensive power. * '''H.W.C Blaster: '''A standard issue ray-gun Susie can use to shoot enemies. Can be enhanced with elemental power. * '''Transporter: '''Allows Susie to fly in the air nigh-indefinitely. * '''Dream Rod: '''Allows Magolor to summon forth Dream Friends to assist him in combat. * '''Dedede Clone: '''A clone of Dreamland's Monarch Susie created to stop Kirby. Can do most of King Dedede's attacks, but also has the power to split into three smaller Dededes that control the D3 Cannon, capable of firing explosives, firebombs, and electric lasers. * '''Holo-Defense Unit API: '''A machine Susie created based on her imprisonment in Another Dimension years prior. Capable of summoning holographic Sphere Doomers, Coily Rattler, Kracko, and Ice Dragon. * '''Stock Mecha Knight: '''A mass-produced variant of the original Mecha Knight, a modified version of the Star Warrior Meta Knight. It is capable of many of the same moves as Meta Knight, such as sword beams, sword swipes, and a downward stab, but it also sports a scorpion-like tail which can be used to attack with a series of swift jabs. Key '''Base | Business Suit | Susie 2.0 Minor Feats Attack Potency/Strength * Comparable to Kirby, who cracked a planet in half and outright destroyed it in the manga. Speed/Reactions * Superior to Knuckle Joe, who made an FTL shockwave through Planet Popstar. * Snatched Star Dream's controller off of Haltmann's head before he or Kirby could react. * Comparable to Kirby, who can outrun the pull of a black hole. Durability/Endurance * Survived being at the epicenter of her Business Suit's explosion without a scratch. * Was shot by an errant laser from Star Dream and suffered little damage. * Took strikes from Hyness and the Jambastion Friend Circle. Skill/Intelligence * Concocted a plan to achieve mass wealth by stealing Star Dream for herself, under her father's nose. * Passed the Haltmann Works Company's extremely difficult entrance test. * Took over the Haltmann Works Company after her father's death. Powerscaling * Kirby: Has kept up with him on several occasions. * Meta Knight * Bandana Dee * King Dedede * Daroach * Magolor * Marx * Gooey * Three Mage-Sisters * Ribbon and Adeleine * Taranza * Rick, Kine, and Coo * Dark Meta Knight (All of them are Dream Friends comparable to Susie in their role in the game, and thus all of them should be on the same level) Weaknesses * Haltmann Works Company Mech can be destroyed with enough force. * Doesn't have much in the way of melee attacks without her mech. * Doesn't have much combat experience due to being a secretary rather than a warrior. * Many of her inventions, like Mecha Knight, Clone Dedede, and Holo Defense API, have been heavily powercreeped by the series becoming far stronger since then. * No-Hands Gang. Sources Kirby Wiki AdamtheFifth's Susie Bio on Deviantart Versus Compendium's Conclusions Notable Wins: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Nintendo Category:Kirby Category:Female Characters Category:Anti-Heroes Category:Heroes Category:Wind Manipulators Category:Electricity Manipulators Category:Fire Manipulators Category:Water Manipulators Category:Ice Manipulators Category:Intangibility Users Category:Flight Users Category:Shield Users Category:Healing Users Category:Toon Force Users Category:Multi-Solar System Level Category:Beyond Massively Faster than Light Category:Explosives Users Category:Summoners Category:Firearm Users